Contacts with paired prongs are often inserted into plated-through holes of printed circuit boards, to provide electrical communication between the board and blades inserted between the prongs. Because a 15-40 pound force is typically required to push each contact into its respective hole, and because the contacts are very small, care must be taken when inserting the contacts to prevent buckling or other damage to the contacts. In one tool used to insert such a contact, insertion forces are transmitted to the contact via a metal blade inserted between the prongs.